Ignis Aternum
Ignis Aternum (Ignis) is a blue alliance that formed on June 22, 2019 as a splinter of Flamestrikers. History The original members of Ignis Aternum joined PnW as members of Sirius in April of 2019. They moved over to Flamestrikers in May of 2019. Relations began to sour between the soon-to-be Ignis members and the government of FS over the next few months. On June 16th, the members of Ignis decided to leave Flamestrikers. They officially did so on June 21st. It just so happened that the original 8 that decided to leave were all members of government (most low gov). Fireborn, who was God II at the time, was the Head of Internal Affairs, and Rajamer was the head of Econ. Soon afterwards, Ignis struck up treaties with The Originals, The Dixie Union, Acadia and Deathly Hallows. The original leadership of Ignis was: Leader- God II of Mesatopia (Fireborn) Heir and FA- Nucleus of Zenith Econ- Rajamer of Aloria IA- Nevdiaz of Sacapuntas Milcom- Lich King of Grim However, the initial version of Ignis was not to be. After minimal progress in building the alliance, Ignis' government made the decision to merge into Holy Teutonic Order in July of 2019. They would then move to Empyrea and finally to Evolution, where they would reunite with the leaders of Flamestrikers. After a few days, the same problems that caused the Ignis members to leave Flamestrikers began to reappear and the Ignis members left for a second time. On July 19th, 2019, Ignis Aternum was reborn. The second version of Ignis soon made treaties with Deathly Hallows and The United Armies. In September of 2019, Si Hong attempted to force a merge by declaring war on multiple Ignis members. After a few days, peace was negotiated. Conflicts Treaties Current Protectorate of Deathly Hallows MDoAP with The United Armies ODP with Uchiha Former MADP with Evolution ODoAP with The United States of America ODP with Holy Teutonic Order (The Dixie Union/Vanguard/The Regiment) MDP with The Originals Protectorate of Acadia Protectorate of Farkistan Charter Preamble: We the people of the alliance, Flamestrikers, are tired of being poorly governed by a leader who has forgotten his job. We the people of the alliance, Flamestrikers, are tired of being ruled by a foe, rather than an ally. We the people of the alliance, Flamestrikers, have determined that it is up to us to fix the glaring issues within this alliance, and have furthermore determined that to fix it, it must die. We the people of the Eternal Flame, now declare our existence and independence from the now former alliance, Flamestrikers. We the people of the new alliance, Ignis Aternum, were created under the ideal that an alliance leader must be kept in check. That all members of an alliance are created equal, and that an alliance is meant to be a community. We are the Eternal Flame, Ignis Aternum. Article I: Government Structure: / Ignis Aternum is lead by Eternal Fireborn of Paradox Space // Ignis shall be governed by the Council of the Eternal Flame /// All government positions are permanent, lasting until they are either impeached by the rest of government, or until they resign //// Members of the Council are recommended to live in the Central Time Zone for the purpose of efficient voting ///// The Council must have a minimum of five (5) standing members at all times ////// Should there be more than seven (7) standing government members, a low government branch shall be created. Low government members shall be known as Centurions /////// Centurions are not considered members of the Council //////// Legionaries (members) do not have a say in government decisions Article II: Leadership / The Leadership is made up of three (3) members; Emperor (Leader), Consul (Heir), and Advisor // In the event that the Emperor becomes incapacitated, the Consul must become the Emperor, the Advisor must become the Consul, and those two must agree upon a fifth member of government /// Leadership is a null position, with no real sway over the rest of high government, and only exists to set a chain of succession Article III: Senator of Economic Affairs / All economic powers will reside in the hands of the Senator of Economic Affairs // The Senator of Economic Affairs shall be selected by the Emperor /// The Senator of Economic Affairs may be aided by a Centurion, should the alliance be large enough. The Centurion shall be selected by the Senator of Economic Affairs and voted on by the Council. The vote must be 75% or more in favor to pass. //// In the event that the Senator of Economic Affairs becomes incapacitated, they shall be replaced by either their Centurion or a new selection made by the Emperor. ///// The Senator of Economic Affairs shall have the power to: Issue grants, perform nation audits, create/delete tax brackets, move members to different tax brackets, and draft new build guides Article IV: Senator of Foreign Affairs / All external matters will be handled by the Senator of Foreign Affairs, as well as Leadership // The Senator of Foreign Affairs shall be selected by the Emperor /// The Senator of Foreign Affairs may be aided by a Centurion, should the alliance be large enough. The Centurion shall be selected by the Senator of Foreign Affairs and voted on by the Council. The vote must have a majority (51%+) in favor to pass. //// In the event that the Senator of Foreign Affairs becomes incapacitated, they shall either be replaced by their Centurion or a new selection made by the Emperor ///// The Senator of Foreign Affairs has the power to: Open embassies in other alliances, propose new treaties (not ratify), engage in peace talks, engage in Bloc discussions, and publicize the alliance Article V: Senator of Internal Affairs / All matters of internal affairs shall be handled by the Senator of Internal Affairs // The Senator of Internal Affairs shall be selected by the Emperor /// The Senator of Internal Affairs may be aided by a Centurion, should the alliance be large enough. The Centurion shall be selected by the Senator of Internal Affairs and voted on by the Council. The vote must have a majority (51%+) in favor to pass. //// In the event that the Senator of Foreign Affairs becomes incapacitated, they shall either be replaced by their Centurion or a new selection made by the Emperor ///// The Senator of Internal Affairs has the power to: Interview applicants, resolve issues that arise within the alliance Discord server (particularly in the Public Chat), edit the Discord server, and make announcements within the alliance Article VI: Military Commander / All matters of military affairs shall be handled by the Military Commander // The Military Commander shall be selected by the Emperor /// The Military Commander may be aided by multiple Centurions, should the alliance be large enough. The Centurion(s) shall be selected by the Military Commander and voted on by the Council. The vote must have a majority (51%+) in favor to pass. //// In the event that the Military Commander becomes incapacitated, they shall either be replaced by one of their Centurions (voted on by Leadership), or a new selection made by the Emperor ///// The Military Commander has the power to: Scout other alliances for potential allies or enemies, counter for unprovoked attacks upon Ignis, and assist the Senator of Economic Affairs in creating a wartime build guide Article VII: Rules for Membership / All applicants must join the Ignis Aternum Discord Server to be accepted // All Legionaries must treat all government members with respect at all times /// Any attack on a member of an alliance that we have a treaty with or think of as friends will not be tolerated //// All rules posted on our Discord server must be followed at all times ///// Failure to comply with these rules will result in having rights restricted and potential removal from the alliance ////// Leaking classified information will result in immediate banning and every member in range will declare immediate war on the offender. That is the top tier of douchebaggery Article VIII: Rules for Amending / Any member of the Council may propose an amendment to this Charter // To pass an amendment, a vote must result in unanimous favor of the addition /// Articles II through VI may not be amended //// Amendments to the Charter are considered in effect as soon as they are ratified by the Council Article IX: Ratification / The Charter of Ignis Aternum is hereby ratified by the following members of the Council: Emperor- Eternal Fireborn of Paradox Space Consul, Senator of Economic Affairs- High Councilman Rajamer of Aloria Advisor, Senator of Foreign Affairs- My Dude Nucleus of Zenith Senator of Internal Affairs- Heir Nevdiaz of Ghost River Triangle Military Commander- Fiend Diesel of Rakkasans Dieselfiend751 Category:Blue Alliances